The present invention relates to a breast prosthesis garment for the secure fixation of a breast prosthesis, and particularly to a breast prosthesis garment in which the breast cup for the natural breast is replaced over the mastectomy site by a bandeau with hook and loop type fastening material for the fixation of the breast prosthesis and a folding cup for covering the breast prosthesis. In one embodiment the bandeau is fenestrated for improved air flow and thus greater comfort for the wearer.
Breast prostheses are necessary for women who have undergone radical mastectomies. An acceptable breast prosthesis should replicate the appearance of the natural breast while being comfortable to wear. The prior art of breast prostheses shows a number of attempts to achieve one or the other of these objectives, although with limited success at achieving both. Among the problems not completely solved in the prior art include achieving a natural look and feel to the prosthesis. Related to this problem is the perceived need to maintain a balanced weight of the prosthesis vis-a-vis the remaining natural breast. This may in fact be less of a problem with actual wearers who are likely to feel that weight is less of a concern than maintaining a natural relationship between the prosthesis and the chest of the wearer. Many patients complain that the location of the prosthesis in relation to the chest wall shifts and there is nothing in the way of "feedback" to the wearer that the prosthesis is in the correct position. An additional problem not well addressed by the prior art is the method of attachment or wearing of the breast prosthesis by the patient. One common solution is to attach the prosthesis directly to the chest of the patient with adhesives. This is obviously an uncomfortable solution and not always effective. Furthermore, a tight adhesive fit to the chest traps heat and prevents ventilation of the skin surface. Another common answer is to place the prosthesis in a pocket of a bra. This is also not a complete answer as the prosthesis may shift out of position within the bra, and, even if securely placed in the bra, does not have a natural feel to the wearer since it does not maintain its position with respect to the chest as is true of a natural breast.
Various attempts have been made to provides a breast prosthesis garment using two bras, and underbra to provide the prosthesis fixation and an outerbra for appearance. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,637.398 to Sherwood. Sherwood '398 discloses a mastectomy garment including an underbra, a breast prosthesis, and an outerbra. The underbra is of a form fitting material such as spandex. The underbra has attachment means, such as a ring of velcro material, for fixing the breast prosthesis to the underbra over the mastectomy site. An outerbra is described as a conventional off the shelf type of bra which is placed over the underbra and breast prosthesis and secured to the underbra to prevent relative movement. Sherwood '398 employs two layers of garments, including two layers of material over the site of the natural breast Sherwood '398 suggests attaching the breast prosthesis with a ring of velcro material which limits the ability of the user to position the prosthesis.
Somewhat related is U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,144, also to Sherwood. Sherwood '144 discloses a mastectomy garment including an underbra, a breast prosthesis, and an outerbra. As with Sherwood '398, the underbra and outerbra are secured one to the other to form a unitary garment. The breast prosthesis is placed in a pocket formed between the underbra and the outerbra and the pocket is then closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,433 issued to Naestoft et al. discloses the conventional technology employing adhesive attachment of hook and loop type material to the chest of the patient. The breast prosthesis may then be attached by mating hook and loop material on the posterior of the breast prosthesis.
Mandelkern discloses a prosthetic device formed of layers of materials. In one embodiment, the device is attached to the clothing of the user with hook, and loop type material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,621 to Ettipio discloses a breast prosthesis having hook type fasteners at a plurality of locations around the periphery of the prosthesis for attachment to mating loop attachments on the inside of a nightgown.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,332 to Jahning discloses a breast prosthesis holder which comprises a pair of fabric panels over the area of the mastectomy site which constitute a pocket for holding the breast prosthesis. The pocket is closed with hook and loop type material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,876 to Penrock discloses a fairly convention type of mastectomy bra with pockets with fold down panels for holding the prosthesis. Spring means hold the pockets closed after the breast prosthesis is placed within.
There are also a number of patents related to breast prostheses in general; for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,507; 4,826,501; and 5,066,302; in methods of forming breast prostheses; for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,364,880; 4,600,551; 4,401,492 5,035,758; and 5,352,307; and in bras for use in conjunction with breast prostheses; for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,024,876; 4,369,792; 4,637,398; and 4,699,144. These patents are likewise considered relevant to the general state of the art.
The problems and disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention as described below.